Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain
by jommyrocks
Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his
1. Mess

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: None of its mine. Wish it was but it isn't. Why do we have to put these anyway? We are writing on fan fiction. If we actually owned the show surely we wouldn't bother? Love ya all sofi xxx

Chapter One – Mess

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chrissie POV

Even after last night he is still going through with it. Even after I rescued him from that statue. Even after everything that I did for him. Even after all of the passion that we shared. He is still going to marry her; I don't know what he sees in her. Little miss perfect. Maybe I should've been like that? Maybe then he'd still love me? Or maybe it just wasn't going to work out? All I know is that I love him so much, more than anything. I guess I blew it with Ed, but one last try won't hurt, at least I'll know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chrissie dragged herself up and willed herself not to cry as she prepared to attend the wedding. She was determined that Diane would not feel the satisfaction of knowing she had got to her. She could feel the rage building up inside her, she wanted to break Diane, and she wanted that bitch to feel all of the pain that she was keeping locked inside of her heart. It wasn't worth it; she knew that, Owen would hate her if she did anything rash. Instead she drove her fist into the wall with all the passion she could muster, all her hate towards Diane and all her love towards Owen and all her anger at herself for screwing up. She had to fight back the tears as blood gushed from her knuckles, spilling down her fingers, forming a pool on her carpet, but she felt better, at least for now. To her the blood symbolised broken tears, her tears fell on to her wounded hand and burned their way through her flesh. She smiled at the pain, it helped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Owen's POV

It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I was drunk. It would kill Diane if she found out. I can't tell her, I can't break her heart, not for that meaningless night. I was drunk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'I was drunk', the words echoed through his head. It wasn't that simple and he knew it, there was still something between them and he knew it, but he didn't want to admit it, for fear of the pain that it would cause. He continued to dress himself; he wanted this to be perfect, for Diane's sake. There was a timid knock on his door, so faint he wasn't sure he had heard correctly. 'WE were drunk!' he said out loud this time as he made his way toward the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Diane POV

Oh no! How could I have let this happen! I thought our feelings for each other were over. Every time I see Ric I shall never be able to look at him in the same way. It was just a kiss, people kiss all the time. But what if it's a sign, telling me that Owen is a mistake. NO! He is the one. I love him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'I love him, I love him, I love him.' Her whispers grew faint before she busied herself with the final wedding arrangements.

Owens fingers closed gently around the doorknob before he twisted it slowly, he had a sneaking suspicion of the face he was going to be confronted with, and he wasn't about to be let down.

'Chrissie…I uh…' he stammered.

'Last night was a sign. We are supposed to be together. I love you!' Chrissie said boldly.

'Last night was a mistake. I was drunk. I was drunk' he had to repeat it to make sure of it, she picked up on this.

'You're uncertain, I know you better than you think. I love you and I want to be with you. Please don't do this to me, don't hurt me anymore.' she pleaded, quiet desperation showed in her voice. Owen began to get angry now,

'YOU DON'T LOVE ME!' he shouted back at her, 'YOU LOVE THE CHALLENGE OF BEING WITH ME! You never wanted me when you had me, and now you've lost me that has all changed?'

'Please don't do this. You mean so much to me.' She whimpered as she slipped quietly out of the door.

Owen sighed and sat back down, he knew there was something there, but was it something worth rescuing? He loved her once, did he love her still? More importantly, could he love her still? No, he loved Diane now, he was going to marry Diane, and they were going to be happy.

A/N: Ok guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :D if I get positive feedback then I'll post the next chapter really soon!


	2. It's Done

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Like I say, sadly I don't own a damn thing.

Chapter 2- It's done

He saw Chrissie weeping as he stood at the alter waiting for Diane to walk down the isle. 'She doesn't give up does she?' But he thought that maybe she was feeling upset that her emotion warranted her to be able to cry. He could never understand women, that was his weakness, they just worked so differently to men.

He knew he and Chrissie had shared a lot of love between them, he couldn't deny that there were so many sparks, from the day she bought him at the charity auction. So many sparks throughout their short-lived marriage. But then he couldn't deny the pain that she had so readily caused him. He remembered what it felt like, and he didn't want to do the same thing to Diane. He didn't want her to hurt like he hurt, but he didn't want to feel that he was marrying Diane to be noble.

He loved her, didn't he? He gazed at Chrissie sadly. She met his eyes and they stared at each other. Her eyes never faltered as she gazed at him intently, not once did she blink. This surprised him, he couldn't believe that she was able to look him in the eye after what had been said half an hour ago. More so, he wa surprised that he could still look at her.

In those couple of minutes their eyes never left each other. Diane had appeared at the foot of the isle. She looked beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She had made more of an effort with her appearance, for once, she was showing off her figure. Owen didn't really notice he was so caught up with Chrissie. All onlookers thought his expressionless face was out of admiration for his beautiful wife to be, not out of awe and compassion for another young woman for whom they had all believed his infatuation was over, and when he suddenly realised what had happened, he turned and smiled at Diane and they proceeded on with the wedding.

Chrissie couldn't watch, no matter how strong she wanted to be, she couldn't prevent the soft tears from falling. She closed her eyes feeling the tears caress her skin as they trickled down her cheeks, naturally lodging in the crevices of her pale, pained face before they died on her lips. She welcomed the bitter, salty taste of the water as it met her tongue, it reminded her of reality. It reminded her that nothing was perfect, especially not him.

It was not until she arrived home that the reality of what she had just witnessed really sunk in, she was dazed as she congratulated the happy couple, although she did manage to notice Owens look of pity, she didn't want his pity! She wanted his love. She wanted him to return the feelings she had expressed for him. Tricia lay a comforting arm around her and comforted her as she sobbed on her shoulder, but now she was alone, she was able to let out what she was really feeling.

A high pitched scream escaped her cracked lips as she threw herself down hard onto the bed. Tears casaded freely down her face, but she didn't care. She was finally letting out all of the pain and anguish she had been feeling as Diane and Owens relationship had progressed. She didn't care who heard her.

She didn't want to have to hold it in any more. She didn't want to keep it all bottled up. She was happy to finally be able to show herself what she had been feeling. She was happy to be able to let out all of that pent up anger, and sorrow and love. And as a puddle of tears collected on her pillow she cried herself into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

_A/N: Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter :D Review my faithful reviewers!_


	3. Moving On

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Still don't own it! Damn, and I thought I would have gotten lucky by now 

Chapter 3-Moving On

Chrissie awoke to the sound of a telephone ringing, she groaned as she dragged herself out of bed and lifted up the receiver.

'Hello.' She spoke groggily.

'Chrissie? Oh Chrissie thank god you finally answered! I was so worried about you!' Tricia exclaimed hurriedly down the phone.

'I'm fine,' Chrissie replied sulkily, 'no need to worry about me.'

Tricia thought differently, 'Oh honey this is the sixth time I've called you, I've been so worried, I know it's been hard on you.'

'What's been hard for me?' she replied innocently but sadly.

'I know how much you love him!' she stated simply, sensing that her daughter did not want to relive this painful epsiode in her life.

'Its over.' Said Chrissie as she put the phone back in the receiver.

At the other end of the line Tricia looked sullen; she too replaced her phone with a sigh and she quietly contemplated what was going on in her daughters head. She was surprised at the coldness in her voice. Chrissie had always been so warm and loving and affectionate, she frowned at how much this little escapade with Owen had affected her life.

Chrissie stared at herself in the mirror. She was shocked at the way she had let herself go, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, her face was pale and sunken. She could see how the weight had fallen off her over the last few months. To be honest she looked how she felt, deathly.

She wanted so badly just to give up, but deep down inside of her, buried under the feelings of despair and desire was a glimmer of the old Chrissie. The strong-willed young woman that she used to be. This was the only thing keeping her going. That, and Owen. If she couldn't be with him, she could be with someone else, and she would try to be his friend.

Hours. It took her hours to get rid of the deathly look. She had no idea how much foundation she had caked on, too much she figured.

'I can do this.' She muttered to herself. Inside she knew that she couldn't, but she had to try. Owen wasn't the only man on earth, she could use a guy to take her mind off him, and she wanted to prove that to him, or maybe, she wanted to convince herself.

She trudged out to the club and sat alone with a bottle of beer, scanning the room for worthy candidates. That guy over there was cute, but not as great as Owen. She had to stop thinking about him, if she didn't she was going to get nowhere.

'Hello doll,' a voice said behind her, 'Beer ain't a very ladylike drink honey. Fancy another?' he had a strong Australian accent.

'Can't do worse than I'm already doing.' She replied as he handed her another bottle.

'You look a little down.' He stated.

'You could say that.' she sighed. Owen and Diane had entered the club, she just couldn't escape them.

'The names Finn.' He said, extending a hand.

'Chrissie.' she said refusing the hand, and staring at Diane and Owen profusely, they were laughing and having a good time. 'Lets dance!' she exclaimed suddenly catching Finn by surprise and grabbing his hand.

She pulled him along the dance floor so that they could be near enough to Diane and Owen without looking to suspicious. They started off slowly, getting used to the feel of each other, barely dancing fast enough to keep up with the music that was blasting through their ears.

It was after her hips accidently grazed against the side of his body that they started to get into the music they began to push their bodies together grinding their hips up against one and other. She turned to face away from him and grinded her ass into him, raising her arms above her head giving Finn more space to let his hands explore her. She let her eyes wander over to Diane and Owen and a smile escaped her lips at the looks of shock and horror on their faces. She failed to notice the glint of one single tear in Owens left eye.

_A/N: Again, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Does Chrissie let things a little too loose?_


	4. Too Far

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Darn! Still ain't mine!

Chapter 4 – Too far

It was so late, Chrissie and Finn had been dancing for the whole night, Owen and Diane were getting up to leave, Chrissie and Finn thought it was time to go too.

They laughed their way out of the club. Hands roaming each others bodies as they struggled their way to Finns apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owens POV

I guess I was right then. Maybe she has realised too, we weren't meant for each other, how could i have kidded myself that we were? I cant help but think that she is making a mistake, that I am making a mistake. NO! I love Diane, I love Diane, I love Diane, I love Diane!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Diane?' he whispered questioningly as they were lying in bed together.

She was sleeping, he heard each breath escape her lips, she was so peaceful. Quietly he dragged himself from the bed and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, he had to clear his head. Without a coat he slipped quietly out of the house trying desperately not to wake his sleeping wife. She stirred as he closed the door, but nothing more.

Finn slammed her body against the wall of his apartment, he was hungry for her. He pressed his lips firmly against hers as they battled their tongues together. He slipped his hand up her shirt caressing her milky skin as he removed the material from her body. She returned the favour as she ripped off his button down shirt, tearing many buttons in the process.

His hands wandered her body, taking in the wonder that was Chrissie Williams, as she did the same. Finn realised that he knew nothing about the girl and probably wouldn't bother to get to know her afterwards, to him; she was a one night stand. Nothing special, at least not to him.

The cold night air whipped at his face and arms as he marched groggily through the park. It was so dark and so empty. He stared at his reflection in the pond, his face illuminated by the starlight. He felt the wind was trying to punish him, grazing at his face, it was this that mad him wonder why didn't he wear a coat? His reflection was obscured as something touched the water, making it ripple silently. It was at that moment that he realised he was crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owens POV

How can she affect me this much? Even when we don't see each other, all I can do is think about her. Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I'm making a huge mistake? Why do I want her in my life so badly? I want to answer all these questions. I dont want to have so much uncertanty hanging over my head all the time. I want to be her friend. Why can't i just let her go?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That last question echoed in Owens fragile mind, burning it mercilessly. He couldn't answer it. He wanted to let her go so badly, he wanted to carry on with his life, his and Diane's life. He gasped as tears began to fall more freely, dripping from his cheeks to form a beautiful pattern of ripples in the water below him. He wandered on, walking around and through the park several times, trying desperately to erase Chrissie from his memories.

He'd thought that the clean, fresh night air would do the trick, or the pain of the freezing wind nipping at his exposed skin, or the exertion that he was placing on his muscles as he reached a jogging pace.

He knew he was trying to escape her, to run from the thoughts of her, to get as far away as he possibly could, to run from his thoughts, but you can't run from your mind forever.

Finn's hands were working their way expertly up her soft, silky legs. He let a long moan escape his mouth as she sucked on his earlobe, teasing him gently. He placed a trail of wet kisses down her face and neck and his hands were resting on her thighs, his fingers creeping increasingly close to the hem of her tight denim mini-skirt.

Traveling higher up her legs his hands started to play with the waistband of her lacy thong. She realised in those few split seconds before he managed to work his hands inside of the thin material of her underwear that she didn't want this.

Roughly she pushed him off her,

'I'm sorry Finn,' she yelped, 'I can't do this, I won't do this, I don't want this!'

He stared at her confused as she grabbed her shirt from the floor, took her bag from the chair and rushed outside. He was powerless to stop her.

She cried out as the bitter wind engulfed her nearly naked body, she threw the shirt roughly over herself and shivered as she hurried off in the direction of the park, her eyes stung as she tried to hold back the tears. The drop in her weight had certainately made her feel the cold more. And the more she felt the cold, the more she wished for a strong pair of arms to wrap around her fragile body.

She threw herself onto the bench and finally let the tears fall, they stirred the dust as they pounded against the ground. In the quiet, peacefulness of the night, she could hear them tapping on the concrete. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

'Chrissie.' Was all she heard as a strong pair of arms pulled her from her seat and wrapped around her.

_A/N: I haven't got much to say but thank you for the continued reviewing._


	5. Friends

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Nope, its not mine today either.

Chapter 5 – Friends

'Owen?' she sobbed questioningly as she clung to his neck. She felt his strong arms lift her from the bench, but they were also lifting her emotionally, from a time when she would feel emotionally unconscious and alone. His voice was saving her from what she might do.

'I'm here now,' the strong masculine voice replied. 'Don't worry Chrissie I'm here.' This was the first time they had spoken to each other since the wedding; Chrissie was surprised at the amount of compassion in his voice. After what seemed like hours they released each other at sat on the bench in silence.

'Chrissie?' he asked finally breaking the unbearable and not to mention uncomfortable silence. 'Did he hurt you? I saw you dancing with that guy, did he hurt you?'

'No,' she replied softly. 'No he didn't'

'Then why are you crying?'

'I could ask you the same question!' she laughed.

'I'm confused' he replied blushing that she had noticed, he was trying to stay strong for her, 'I need answers.'

'I want you in my life you know?' she said, 'If we can't be together, I want for us to at least be friends. I want to be able to be around you without awkwardness.'

He spoke again. 'I want to be able to see you' he said, 'with no strings attached. I want to know that you won't hate me. Friends?'

'Friends.' She repeated as she rested her head on his shoulder. A tingle of anticipation shot through her spine and she jumped, the same happened to him, but he decided not to show it.

They sat there in silence until the sun began to crown on the horizon. He saw her timid and frail body sleeping next to him, and realised just how badly his relationship with Diane had affected her. He could feel the coolness of her skin and drew breath sharply as he felt the bones of her face dig into his shoulder. She had lost a lot of weight, she had lost her warm curvy figure, she had lost that welcoming smile, her bright eyes seemed grey and sunken and her flesh around her eyes seemed pale.

Carefully he placed his thumb on her sunken cheek bone and traced it, gently to not wake her. As he removed his thumb he saw the brown makeup stick to his finger, the pail skin showing from underneath. He gasped at the extent of the damage and wondered if anyone realised what was going on with her. He realised that Diane would be worried if he didn't return home soon so he whispered in Chrissie's ear that they had to go.

She rose tiredly and slipped her thin arm through his as they both breathed in the fresh morning air enjoying each others company. It was spring and the air was still cool, but it was a good five degrees warmer than when he had left his house a few hours ago. He and Chrissie spoke softly to each other as he walked her back to see Tricia. Chrissie wasn't really sure if she was ready for that but she let Owen persuade her that it was better to go now and it would be harder to go later. She admired him for his caring personality, he didnt have to have anything to do with her, and after all she had done to him she was amazed that he stayed by her side. That's the definition of love.

It was only seven in the morning when they arrived but as a tired Tricia slumped along to the door she was surprised to see her daughter, especially as she was accompanied by Owen. She gasped at how much her daughter had changed. She had gone from the beautiful and curvaceous Chrissie, to this gaunt and frail mess.

When Chrissie flung herself into her mothers arms, Tricia's gaze turned to Owen. She couldn't believe that this man, being married, would want to be seen with his ex-wife, but she, like her daughter, admired his caring qualities. The difference was, that Tricia liked them because they made him the perfect doctor and gentleman.

'Thank you.' She mouthed. Owen gave a nod and turned ready to make his way back to Diane. Tricia understood and pulled Chrissie inside as her cold pale body wracked with sobs.

_A/N: Thank you!_


	6. Behind Closed Doors

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Nope. Not yet.

Chapter 6 – Behind Closed Doors

As Diane rushed down the corridor after Ric, she couldn't help but notice the way his muscles rippled the green material of the scrubs he was wearing. She was so caught up in his perfect body that she didn't hear him calling out her name.

'Diane.' He said. 'Diane! Diane?' he tried all possible tones of voice but just couldn't seem to capture her attention. 'DIANE WILL YOU ASSIST!' his raised tone of voice finally warranted to her snapping out of her daze and staring into his beautiful eyes.

'Yes! Yes, yes of course Ric.' She replied flustered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Diane's POV

God. Look at the expertise of his hands. They look so skilled, so perfect. His skin looks so soft. I wonder what his hands could…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew that she shouldn't be thinking like that, but she couldn't help herself. She always knew that there was something between her and Ric but she never knew it was this strong.

Finally she started to concentrate on the procedure they were doing rather than the surgeon she was doing the procedure with, and it paid off. He carefully asked her to close up the wound, which she did, obviously, absolutely perfectly. She was silently glad of this as it lead to many congratulations from Ric.

To try to disengage herself from these lustful feelings she decided to head to her husbands office where she saw him busily working as usual. She admired him for his good spirit and his hard working personality. She felt all of those lustful feelings rush back to her and this time they were courtesy of her wonderful husband.

Just then Ric walked by and Diane sent an admiring glance in the way of his rear end. Chrissie noticed this appreciative look and wandered to her colleague's side leaning in to whisper into her ear.

'Lusting are we Diane?' she asked slyly, 'I wouldn't let your husband find out; I mean he might not be best pleased.' Chrissie smiled at the look of horror on Diane's face, she was aiming to intimidate her and it was working.

Diane, being the naïve young woman that she was, mistook this as an offer of friendship, and a chance to speak out to someone about the way she was feeling.

'Oh Chrissie you have no idea!' she cried.

Chrissie was surprised at this little outburst, but decided to take Diane's willingness to open up as a chance to persuade her out of her relationship with Owen. 'Oh don't I?' she asked. 'Well then Diane, you'll just have to enlighten me.'

'Oh Chrissie! I have wanted so much to speak about this to someone but I have been too afraid.' She said. 'You see, there has always been some little spark between me and Ric, from the very start, but then I met Owen. Things weren't progressing with me and Ric; we were either too afraid, or too stubborn to open up to each other, to tell each other how we really felt. I saw Owen as my savior, as my way to escape from the little non-relationship I had going on with Ric. I neither intended nor expected for it to develop into anything more but before I knew it I was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. He made the first move, which made it so much easier for me.'

Chrissie interrupted Diane's little escapade; 'I know how you feel; it's not fair is it?'

'No!' Diane said sadly. 'It isn't. Especially after my hen night, when I'd had enough of all the girls I went off with Ric, and whilst we were together we kissed. All those feelings I'd had for him once came rushing back. I knew that I still loved Owen, and that I wanted our wedding to go ahead. I thought that me and Ric were over, but since the kiss I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.'

As Diane skipped off happily Chrissie stood stunned, still trying to take in all the words that Diane had just spoken to her. Maybe Owen and Diane didn't have the perfect little relationship that they put on show. Maybe they were so very different, and with that Chrissie muttered to herself, 'Behind closed doors.'

_A/N: Next is the penultimate chapter. Are things going to get better or worse? Ta for reviewing :D_


	7. Too hard to be friends?

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Working on it, but I still cant claim a penny.

Chapter 7 – Too hard to be friends?

A couple of weeks had sped by since Chrissie and Owen had decided to be friends, they talked often in the workplace and he had taken her out for a drink several times. People argued that he was closer to Chrissie than he was to Diane. To be honest this was true, Owen and Diane had become steadily more distant. During the time they were out together they put on the perfect couple act so that no-one had any reason to suspect the dysfunctions that went on when no-one else could know.

Chrissie had also become friendlier with Diane. Owen had told her that she would keep bitter feelings towards Diane for a long, long time, and she wanted to prove him wrong. In all honesty he was surprised, but he couldn't help feel that there was something a little different going on.

Owen stared as the unlikely walked down the corridor together. He couldn't help but notice how Chrissie loved to show off her perfect figure. She wore makeup, but not too much and opted for the dress, leaving her skirt to ride a good few centimeters above her thighs showing off her shapely legs, and she left the top couple of buttons undone showing a little, but not too much cleavage. She tossed her beautiful hair and smiled her captivating smile as she noticed him waiting for the two of them. Still he noticed the slight paleness of her skin and how she wasn't quite as curvy as she used to be. He realised the effect he was having on her was still there, and he sighed.

His gaze then fell to his wife, he loved her sure, but he was disappointed that she wasn't more bothered with her appearance. It always looked very forced to him, you could see the streaks of eyeliner underneath her eyes, and she opted for the scrubs, the shapeless scrubs. She had no desire to show off her body at all, and he knew that she had nothing to be afraid of.

As they finally approached him he went over to Chrissie first, wrapping his arms around her as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He looked at Diane's surprised glance and pressed his lips against hers whispering into her mouth. 'Saved the best till last.' He couldn't help but deny that statement in his head.

'Diane?' he asked, 'Fancy a drink later?'

'Oh I'm so sorry Owen; I have so much studying to do.' She replied. Owen couldn't help but be a little disappointed; it seemed she was constantly blowing him off so that she could study. He nodded his head as she pecked him on the cheek and walked off to find Ric. As soon as she was out of earshot Chrissie leant over and whispered. 'Pick me up at eight.'

Eight rolled by and Chrissie had just finished getting ready to go out when she heard a knock on the door. Owen was stood there and he gasped at her beauty. 'Wow.' He whispered. 'You look…wow!'

She laughed at his hesitancy, 'You don't look half bad yourself.' She smiled. In truth she thought he looked gorgeous in his black suit and she smiled again.

Chrissie almost forgot that she wanted Owen so badly as they experienced a wonderful night together chatting about everything from work until they finally grazed the subject of Diane. Chrissie could tell that this was a soft spot for Owen and she didn't want to push him, so she decided that it would be best if he walked her home.

At the doorway she thanked him for a wonderful night out, and returned his jacket that he had leant her courtesy of her persistent shivering. Again she hugged him and pecked him on the cheek and watched through her window as he walked to his house.

It was the next day at work that Owen realised that Chrissie had never told him why she was so upset on that night they resumed their friendship. He was curious to know, as he had answered her question, although not particularly clearly. It was at that moment Chrissie walked through his office doors, she was bored and she wanted someone to talk to.

'Speak of the devil!' laughed Owen

'Excuse me?' she responded.

'Oh I was just thinking about you.'

'Good things I hope.' She smiled back

'Of course. Look,' he responded. 'I was wondering if it would be okay to ask you about the night we became friends again. Why were you so upset?' It was at that moment he realised that she hadn't changed much from that night.

She was still very much thinner, especially in the face and he could see the pale wax-like tinge to her skin, and from that moment he realised how much she really did not want to talk about that night. It was amazing to him, how he couldn't even understand Diane when she told him what was going on, and that just by seeing the look Chrissie gave him, he understood her. 'Its okay.' He said softly, 'I understand.'

They left it with their usual goodbye, but for some reason after pressing her lips to his cheek, she left them lingering over his. He leaned towards her but she turned her head away. 'Look, Owen.' She whimpered. 'I didn't come here for this; I didn't come here because I wanted your pity. You're married. I don't want to take that from you again. It's too hard to be friends!'

She turned and fled from the office straight out of the hospital, tears flying from her eyes. She didn't want to believe that they couldn't be friends, but she knew after that moment it was impractical.

_A/N: Will you get the ending you hope for? Just for you Laura! Luv ya xxx_


	8. I just want you Forever

**Out on your Corner in the Pouring Rain.**

Summary: Way overdue. We all know that Chrissie and Owen were meant for each other, even through infidelity and lies. What they have is so perfect that it cannot be denied.

Chrissie wants Owen. Owen wants Diane. Diane wants Ric. But when Owen decided to change his mind and throw everything that he had with Diane away, is it what Chrissie really wants?

_A/N: This is an alternate storyline exploring the rocky ChrissieOwen relationship we all know and love. I am a huge ChrissieOwen fan and I just thought of a different way everything could have happened. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I was hoping it'd be mine by the last chapter… but no

Chapter 8 – I just want you! (Forever)

Three days had passed, and although none of the Holby staff knew what had happened, their concerns for Chrissie grew. She hadn't been herself. They could see that she had been steadily losing weight for weeks. Her skin had lost that glow it'd had when she was with Owen. Her lips rarely shifted into a smile. But worst of all were her eyes; they were dark and cold, vividly noticeable against her paling skin. Tricia let out a sigh and turned to an equally concerned Mark. 'I wish she would tell us what was going on, I want to know why she is hurting and I want to help her.' He listened to what she had said and silently agreed.

Over that three day period the relationship between Diane and Owen had become steadily rockier. She seemed to want to be at work, or at home studying, than out with Owen, she couldn't even spend one night a week out with him. He noticed that she stayed late on the nights that Ric did, and went out early when Ric was in early, he thought nothing of this as it was commonplace knowledge that Ric was benefiting Diane's studying, he had all the expertise in that area.

Still, Owen couldn't help but feel dissatisfied, this relationship was not going the way that he had planned and as he lay in bed that morning watching Diane rushing round to get ready, he had noticed that she was making more of an effort on her appearance just lately; but decided not to push it, 'Diane can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked.

'Oh Owen, I'm so rushed to be getting ready, can it wait?' she replied.

He retorted. 'Diane your shift doesn't start for an hour and a half and it's only ten minutes to the hospital. It's important.'

She sighed and sat down next to him. 'Okay Owen.' She said. 'Go ahead.'

'What's going wrong?' he asked.

She didn't look too surprised at the question and looked back into his eyes and said. 'I don't know Owen. It's just that it seems you want to spend more time with anyone apart from me.'

'You're the one studying all the time. When I asked you if you wanted to go out a few days ago, you said you were busy studying.' He replied exasperatedly.

'You took Chrissie instead of me!' she shouted. 'Do you know how that makes me feel?'

He looked at her, sickened. 'I'm not the one who changes all her shifts and works overtime just so that she can be with Ric! I'm not blind Diane! I took Chrissie out because you refused, and believe it or not it isn't my job to fix my schedules around you!'

'WHAT ABOUT THAT TIME YOU WERE GONE ALL NIGHT?' she screamed. 'I HAD NO IDEA WHAT HAD HAPPENED!'

'I HAD TO CLEAR MY HEAD, I WAS CONFUSED!' he couldn't do this anymore; he had made his mind up, however suddenly it would be. He calmed his voice down and spoke, 'I want a divorce.' He said solemnly and rose from his seat.

Diane sat there, shocked at what he had just said and waited for him to return from the bathroom.

Owen sat down on the cold floor and sighed to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen POV

How could I have let things get this bad? Why didn't I listen to Chrissie at the wedding? I think she knew that my marriage with Diane was doomed to fail, and I guess I knew it too. I just didn't want to believe it. I wanted to believe that we had something special, that I had moved on from Chrissie, but I can't. I can't leave what I had with Chrissie. It was right, it was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew that he had to tell Chrissie how he felt; he knew that she felt the same from his wedding day, and he felt so sure that she would want him back.

Owen went to work that evening with a spring in his step, he wanted everything to go right. He didn't bring flowers or chocolates; he knew she wouldn't want that. He just brought himself. He could hear the rain slamming down around him, it was awful, not a very spring – like day at all. He had been working a while and he decided that now was the time to tell her how he felt.

She was sat alone on a chair; she looked as awful, or even worse, than she did last week, everyone at the nurses station were staring intently at her, they watched as Owen approached her and whispered into her ear.

'Me and Diane, it's over.' He said.

They saw him lean back away from her and watched as she stood up and rushed towards the door. Owen was taken aback at her reaction; he had expected that she would welcome him back with open arms. He decided to let her stew for a bit, but that was when he realised it was pouring with rain, she was already so gaunt and ill, if she didn't come inside she would catch her death of a cold.

None of the other nurses had thought of that as they watched as Owen bolted upright and followed Chrissie's path out of the hospital. They had seen her reaction to his presence just ten minutes earlier and followed slyly. They wanted to check up on Chrissie, they were so concerned for her. It was as they reached the door of the hospital that they realised with horror that it was pouring down with rain.

'That's why he rushed off.' Donna said.

'Such a Gentleman.' Mickie replied.

'You have to admit that they are so right for each other.' Said Tricia. 'I just don't know if they can bounce back after everything that she put him through and him in turn put her through.'

Owen wandered up behind Chrissie and placed his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged him off and continued to cry, the tears spilling down her face. He turned her to face him. 'Chrissie, Diane and I are over.'

'What? And you expect me to come and jump back into your arms and be with you?' she cried back. 'It's not that simple.'

'I know it's not Chrissie, but I want you to know that marrying Diane was a mistake for me. It's you. It's always been you. I was too stubborn to realise it. I know that I can't expect everything to be okay between us. I didn't bring you flowers, or chocolates, because I'm not going to hide behind gifts. I came here to be me, to show me.' He spoke from his heart.

Chrissie contemplated what he had just said, he had meant it, and she knew him well enough to know that. But could she forgive him? She pushed him backward startling him and ran back toward the hospital, towards her friends, but he was faster than her. When she was no more than 10 meters from her friends, he grabbed her shoulder. She whipped round. 'What do you want from me Owen?' she cried loud enough for all her friends to hear,

'Nothing.' He said. 'I just want you.'

And with that he leant forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, nothing forceful, just tender. Rain cascaded around them, soaking them through, but they didn't care. She didn't care that her arms were bare. He caressed her lips with his own and when they broke apart he ran a finger over her lips and down her cheek. And for the first time in almost a week she smiled.

She shivered in the cool air of the night and he, being the perfect gentleman, rubbed his hands up and down her arms before removing his soaking jacket and placing it around her shoulders. Her smile thanked him and she pressed her lips to his again pushing her tongue against his lips as they battled together.

Neither of the two wanted this kiss to end, they wanted to be together, and they wanted this kiss to be forever. There was nothing forceful about the way his hands moved gently to her hips, caressing her sides. Just like there was nothing fiery about the way she wrapped her arms, now clad in his jacket, around his neck, playing with his hair.

There was so much passion built into that kiss, it was so special. The way they stayed in the rain together for as long as they could remember. She felt safe, so safe, in his embrace. Rain falling either side of them and on their heads. Their clothes were plastered to their bodies, but still the kiss was forever. Just like their love. Forever.

_A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews, and thank you so much for reading. I hope you all liked it! Look out for the sequel. Rated M. 'You Complete Me'._

_Love you all so much xxx. _


End file.
